


Perspectives

by KathyAgel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyAgel/pseuds/KathyAgel
Summary: Originally published under the pseud Susie Warren in the Stargate SG-1 fanzine The Seventh Chevron Issue 1





	Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published under the pseud Susie Warren in the Stargate SG-1 fanzine The Seventh Chevron Issue 1

**Lieutenant Graham Simmons, USAF:**

She’ll never notice me.

She’s incredible – brilliant, beautiful, kind, thoughtful. Her mind works in ways I can only imagine. But she’ll never notice me.

She’ll never notice me - not while the only man she has eyes for is Colonel O’Neill. And I don’t think he even realizes how she looks at him when he’s not looking. She doesn’t look at him that way all the time – just when she’s sure he doesn’t know. 

Why have I noticed? Simple. It’s the same way I look at her.

But she’ll never notice me.

 

**Colonel Robert Makepeace, USMC:**

Non-frat regs are a real bitch. They punish good people for simply being human beings. Frankly, I think they’re counterproductive–-but nobody asked me.

Jack O’Neill’s no poster boy for the Air Force. He’s broken enough regs in his day–so I can’t figure he’s sticking to them now for himself. He’s got to be protecting Carter. It’s a noble gesture. Very chivalrous. Very O’Neill. Of course, Carter could do a lot better for herself than O’Neill, if she looked. But she’s only got eyes for him.

Violating non-frat regs could get them both tossed out on their asses. The military has been super-careful since the Navy’s Tailhook scandal and the Air Force’s own fraternization problems. 

Frankly, I think that what happens between a man and a woman is their business–and regulations be damned. Sometimes, you have to do what you have to do. Follow your conscience instead of following orders.

But that’s just me. 

 

**Major Janet Fraiser, MD, USAF**

I’m just afraid Sam will be hurt. Of all the people in the world to fall for. Jack O’Neill.

Oh, the colonel’s not a bad person – but his scars run deep. Deeper, I think, than any of us know. They’re personal and they’re professional – and they’re not all healed, either. Some scars never do heal, you know. And I’m not all that sure that Sam’s equipped emotionally to handle those that remain.

And I don’t know if he’s equipped emotionally to handle Sam, either. He’s not the most open person in the world – or the universe, for that matter. Not that Sam is, either – they’re very similar in that respect. They’re very similar in other ways – especially in the way they hide their feelings from each other. And they’ve both been hurt before, though the colonel’s wife picked a particularly heinous way to do it. She took the coward’s way out — left him while he was away on the first Abydos mission. He came home to an empty house filled with nothing but memories – and not all of then were good. Even Maybourne doesn’t deserve that kind of treatment. 

Does he even know? He has to – he couldn’t possibly be that dense. But he acts completely oblivious to her feelings – not that she’s been all that demonstrative. If anything, it’s Colonel O’Neill who’s the more free of the two. He’s always touching Sam, on the arm, shoulder, elbow. Oh, a look here, a touch there – nothing that the casual observer could construe as anything more than affection between friends and coworkers. Not unless you knew what to look for, of course. But that would take you out of the realm of casual observer and into the realm of voyeur. 

But when either one is injured on a mission, it’s the other one standing vigil in my medical section. Oh, so do Daniel and Teal’c, but to a lesser extent. At least they spell each other, and leave for rest and an occasional meal. Colonel O’Neill and Sam take up residence here until the other is released. That tells me more than words can possibly say. 

All I can do is heal their physical ills. They’ll have to do the rest on their own. I hope I’m around to see it. I’d kind of like to see the payoff.

 

**Major General George Hammond, USAF:**

I was on my last tour, just a few months away from retirement. The SGC assignment was supposed to be an easy tour, a reward for a job well done. All I had to do was close up the facility, then go off to a well-deserved and much-anticipated retirement. Then all hell broke loose. I ended up with the fate of the entire planet dumped into my lap. Virtually overnight, I had to blend a mixture of military personnel, untrained civilians, and one alien into an effective fighting force. I think I’ve done it, but I also think I had a lot of help. 

Like a parent with several children, I’m not supposed to have favorites. But SG-1 is the best of all of my SGC teams. They’d go to hell and back for each other – and they already have. Not that the other teams wouldn’t – but SG-1 would go just that extra step. They have a bond – a bond formed by battle. I’ve seen it over and over before – but never this strong. They’re a motley group – two career Air Force officers, a civilian scientist and an alien warrior – but they produce better results than the more homogeneous teams under my command. 

Major Carter has mellowed Colonel O’Neill – as much as Jack can be mellowed, anyway. He’s not the officer I read about in the report of the first Abydos mission – and that’s a plus in my book. And he focuses her, helping her to concentrate on the practical instead of the esoteric. 

I’ve seen the bond between them grow until it encompasses the personal as well as the professional. They’re a family as well as a team. And I think the relationship between Major Carter and Colonel is just a bit more than that. This is where it gets worrisome. We have regulations discouraging interpersonal relationships between superiors and subordinates, and they exist for a reason. But Jack’s never been one to let regulations get in the way of what he feels he needs to do. I don’t think he’ll heed them very much longer, in this case. In fact, I’m surprised he’s followed them as long as he has. I’ve seen the looks they give each other. It would be very hard not to. It’s my opinion that he’s only waiting for a sign from Major Carter – and as soon as he has it, nothing will stop him. Until then, he’ll bide his time. Despite outward appearances, Jack can be a very patient man, when it suits him. If it suits him. 

I’ll look the other way as long as I can. I’ve got a lot of latitude here in my own little domain under the mountain–not as much as I’d like at times, but enough. And when I can’t look the other way, I’ll do all in my power to protect them. They deserve that much, at least. 

 

**Teal’c of Chulak:**

These Tau’ri, the people of the First World, are brave warriors with open and generous hearts. I am proud and honored to serve them. 

ColonelO’Neill and MajorCarter are among the best of these. They speak without words. Just a look, a nod, and they act as one. This is a highly-prized and much-sought-after trait in a warrior, but it is just as valuable to a couple who would be bonded. Why do they not admit what we all know to be true?

The Tau’ri have rules about what they term ‘fraternization’. I can see where they might be needed in some instances–in the case of a ColonelSamuels, a ColonelKennedy, or a ColonelMaybourne. But ColonelO’Neill is not like these men. He is not a manipulator. He is a man of honor. He would never force MajorCarter into a relationship with him if it was not her desire. But this desire is not one-sided. They share a great personal interest in each other. It is there for the discerning to see. But they will not act upon it because of the AirForce. Regulations rule their lives. 

And so they continue lying to each other – and to themselves. 

 

**Daniel Jackson, Ph.D.**

Jack and Sam are both pretty special to me. Jack’s the big brother I always wanted; Sam’s the sister I always needed. I wish they’d open their eyes and see what we all realized a long time ago. It’s plain as day that they care for each other. 

She doesn’t see the way he looks at her when he doesn’t think anyone is looking. He doesn’t see the looks she sends in his direction when he’s looking the other way. But I have, and so has Teal’c. We’ve discussed it between ourselves. He doesn’t understand what’s keeping them apart, and I’m not sure I do either. But then, I’ve never been good at deciphering the military mind. It’s not for lack of trying, of course. I’m around them constantly. Perhaps if I approached them as an anthropologist would….

Happiness is ephemeral – I’m living proof of that. My parents were killed when I was young. Sha’re and I had so little time together, and I cherish every memory I have of her. Jack should know better, too – he lost his son in a split second. He and Sam…they could make each other happy, but they’re so blind. What will it take to make them see? There are times I’d like to knock their heads together, but I don’t think even that would work.

I think Sam finally realized her feelings for Jack when he was stranded on Edora. She worked night and day on that particle generator – and broke most of the laws of physics to do it, too. And his actions when we rescued him crushed her. 

And Jack – well, I saw the way he kissed Doctor Carter before he came back through the quantum mirror from her reality. I saw the longing he put into that kiss. He didn’t think anyone noticed, but I couldn’t take my eyes off them. Jack wanted Doctor Carter to be our Sam as much as Doctor Carter wanted him to be her Jack. She’ll never have that chance — her Jack is gone. But Jack and Sam could be together, if they’d only open their eyes. So what if it’s against regulations isn’t it worth taking a chance?

Come on, guys….

 

**Major Samantha Carter, PhD., USAF**

It’s silly to feel this way. He’s my CO. I shouldn’t be attracted to him. Respect him? Of course. Admire him? Certainly. Trust him? With my life. He’s a wonderful commander who has the interests of his team at heart. I’m proud to say I know him and serve under him. He’s brought us back alive from missions where we should rightfully have been dead - or worse.

But attraction?

It’s against regulations. It’s too dangerous.

But danger be damned. I am attracted to him, and I have to admit it. 

There. I said it. I’m attracted to him. Well now – that wasn’t so hard. 

No, it wasn’t. It was the easy part. What to do about it is what’s difficult. 

It bothered me to see him with Kynthia.

It bothered me to see him kiss my alternate.

It bothered me to see him with Laira. And when we got him back from Edora…well, the less said about that the better. I’m still trying to deal with the way his actions made me feel. 

But I can’t tell him how I feel. He doesn’t feel the same way.

Besides, I’d know if he did, right? 

Right?

 

**Colonel Jack O’Neill, USAF,**

Sam. When she smiles, the whole room lights up. She’s so…appealing…when she goes on and on about one of her projects. I can’t let her know I feel that way, of course. I have an image to maintain. 

What do I have to offer her, anyway? She’s young, smart, beautiful. We’re complete opposites. Besides, she deserves so much better than I can give her. What could she see in a broken-down, battered old wardog like me, anyway? Nothing. She has better taste than that. Doesn’t she?

I wonder if I even have the right to be happy. I’ve hurt a lot of people in my life – so what if it was usually in a good cause? The needs of the many, and all that.

It’s against regs. I have to remember that. I keep telling myself that. 

I kissed Samantha — her alternate — because it was the only way I could kiss her. Kiss Sam. Okay. So Samantha wasn’t Sam — but she was. No, I know that doesn’t make any sense — I don’t even know if it makes sense to me. But it was the only way I could have Sam — any Sam — in my arms. My Sam would knock me into the middle of next week if I tried something like that.

My Sam? In a way, I suppose she is – but not in the way I really want.

But could she be?

Nah – she doesn’t feel that way about me. She can’t. She’s too smart. 

Besides, I’d know if she did, right? 

Right?


End file.
